


Feeling That Just Won't Quit

by redfiona



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Unrequited Lust, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shouldn't want to be your dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling That Just Won't Quit

**Author's Note:**

> The summary ripped off from a Stooges song, while the fic is set about a month after Nash joining Paparazzi Productions.

He could not believe the situation he'd got himself into.

He was Alex Shelley, damn it, and back in ROH, Kevin Nash and all he stood for were what he, and the rest of the guys, hated most about the whole stupid 'sports entertainment' thing. And now he wanted to get on his knees and suck his cock.

It wasn't even that Nash was a man, and that wanting him to fuck him made Alex a fag; he wrestled for a living, and if you didn't think spending half your time rolling around half naked with other men wasn't more than slightly gay, you were in serious denial. It was that it was Nash at all that caused the problem.

He'd been doing okay as the head honcho of Paparazzi Productions, he didn't need the extra help. He'd found a little niche to exploit and was happy. Then they told him they were going to bring in a consultant for PP. He'd tried to object, but got over-ruled, and he'd been so angry when he found out who the consultant was. He would have been angry no matter who it was but Kevin Nash of all people! Because Nash was one of the anti-Christs, with Hall and Hogan, and he'd have to fucking well work with him. It was just wrong.

So Nash turned up and was, well, amazingly cool. If there was a way to convey that in a manner that doesn't make the person saying it sound like a fourteen year old girl. He wasn't the big I am, which was cool, and he was funny and generally huge. That was the other reason Shelley was considering never ever showing his face on Earth again and generally wanting the Earth to swallow him up - little old him, five foot ten, trying to make it in a big man's game, and suddenly he's getting tight fluttering in his stomach and an urge to jerk off at the thought that, if there was any justice in the world, Nash would be that big all over, and generally Alex was a size queen and how hadn't he noticed that flaw before.

Maybe because sure, he'd wrestled big guys before, but there was a gravity to Nash, probably his age, and, oh God, this dry mouthed cock-sucking urge just had to go.

Other things that had to be gone, yesterday, was the grovelling that he did round Nash, like nothing was too good for him, because it was pathetic. Alex was aware of that even while he was doing it, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey, Alex, you coming along."

"Yes, sure Kevin, I'll be straight along." But he was going to have to learn to stop it, if there was anyone he couldn't stand, it was a suck up and that's what he was being, doing to himself. He was going to end it though, tonight ... after whatever it was that he and Kevin were doing tonight.


End file.
